Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum", also in the song in the credits.) is a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez, but was later reassigned to SAS Captain John Price. He is voiced by Mark Grigsby. Biography Middle Eastern invasion Griggs played a large role in the Middle Eastern invasion. His first major job was to help Vasquez' squad look for Al-Asad in a neighborhood with a TV station. Failing to find Al-Asad, Griggs and his commander, Vasquez find work by rescuing Warpig (an M1A1 Abrams) from a bog. Once the tank was mobile, the team was extracted by a helicopter. The Marines tried once again to look for and neutralize Al-Asad. Sergeant Jackson neutralized anti-air batteries and RPG soldiers, allowing the Marines to unload Warpig, other tanks and a small group of Marines that did not include Griggs. Their mission to capture Al-Asad was slowed down because Vasquez and Jackson, without Griggs, were forced to rescue a forward recon team from a heavily guarded building. After being extracted along with the forward recon team, the Marines were informed of a possible nuclear device. It ends up killing 30,000 Marines. Griggs however was able to get away and avoid the blast. Meeting the S.A.S Griggs and a few other Marine survivors are able to get away safely from the shock wave and head to Azerbaijan to assist the S.A.S after their mission of executing Al-Asad was complete. Zakhaev's son Griggs remained with the SAS alongside Gaz and "Soap" MacTavish (whom both seemed to form a friendship), as they searched for leads to Imran Zakhaev, supplier of the bomb that decimated the American forces in the Middle East. An effort to capture Zakhaev's son Victor failed when he resorted to suicide. Missile crisis But his death attracted the ire of his father. Zakhaev came out of hiding and captured a missile site in the Altay Mountains. While parachuting into the Altay region, Griggs was separated and captured by Ultranationalists in a nearby village. He was then rescued by the SAS during his interrogation. Before they could reach Zakhaev, two ICBMs were launched from the facility. Griggs helped to retake the missile site, giving Soap a chance to disarm the deployed missiles and prevent others from being launched. Chased by Imran Zakhaev During the team's evacuation attempt, Zakhaev's Mi-24 destroyed a bridge leading to the extraction point. It also resulted in a fuel tanker on the bridge exploding, incapacitating most of the SAS strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs engaged enemies on the bridge. Death But when trying to pull Soap in a safe position, Griggs was forced to return fire with his M249 SAW, but took a bullet to the neck, killing him and leaving Soap in the open. But Soap was able to avenge Griggs and Gaz (who was also killed) by killing Zakhaev with Price's M1911. Legacy Photos of Griggs along with Soap, Price, and Gaz were held up on the wall at one of Vladimir Makarov's sites, blaming them for Zakhaev's death. Gallery Griggsmiddleeast.png|Griggs in Charlie Don't Surf. Game Over.png|Griggs firing on the Russians. File:Griggs-desert.jpg|Griggs in the Middle East. File:Griggs.jpg|Griggs in the level Ultimatum. File:500px-COD4 - M249 1.jpg|Griggs covering the blast doors in No Fighting In The War Room. Trivia :Main article, Griggs/Trivia Quotes :Main article, Griggs/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Marines Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Marines